IPod Shuffle
by FleuretNight
Summary: An IPod on shuffle, a pair of shared headphones,and a group of songs that somehow suits them in every possiable way. Stella/Noctis


**Ipod Shuffle  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: In Game-ish  
****Songs Used: (Title/Artist) **Battlefeild –Jordin Sparks, Starcrossed – Scary…I Surrender – Celion Dion,Can't Fight the Moonlight – Leann Rimes  
**Author Note: Just a short oneshot that came to mind. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII or the songs used. **

His dark blue eyes silently glances around the inn room.

It was small but she silently supposes that she wouldn't need the extra space since she is probably traveling alone and that she had barely unpacked but slightly noting the fact that her white pack was on a chair in the corner of the room and a slightly familiar white rectangular shape that had a pair of white headphones wrapped around it.

"You have one of those," he questions nodding his head into the direction of the IPod resting on the nightstand near the twin size bed slightly glancing at the blonde that came in the room dressed in a pair of light purple shorts and a matching spaghetti strap shirt. Her damp golden locks pulled back in a ponytail.

Her blue eyes silently glanced at the small rectangular object, "Hmm it's something to do when I'm alone, I don't like silence very much."

He nodded slightly in understanding and he silently supposes its worst for her because she is traveling alone unlike him who has three closest friends/bodyguards with him.

"Do you get lonely a lot?" he questions.

She shrugs "Not really, I'm too busy doing other things like looking for the crystal to get lonely. If you want we can always listen to some of the songs."

"We?" he questioned.

"One of the headphones in my ear and the other in yours," she answered moving to unwrap the white cord from the Ipod.

"Alright," he said as he moved to sit down next to her on the twin size bed it was something to do while the storm continued outside placing the right ear piece in his, while she placed the left one in hers.

He watches her spin the circle part of the Ipod putting it on shuffle and with a few small soft turns of the dial putting the songs on shuffle as the lyrics and the beat to the song floated into his ear through the headphone.

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
__I guess you better go and get your armor  
__We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

The song was slightly familiar to him although he silently figures it was probably on the radio that he heard in the car or something.

Although what struck him the most was the fact how the lyrics seem to fit them, and the situation they were in with being on the opposite sides of the war and being forced to fight each other.

He silently glanced at Stella lying on the bed her violet blue eyes closed, but he silently knows that she wasn't sleeping from the fact that she seem to be mouthing the words.

He silently figured that it was probably one of her favorite songs for her to be mouthing the words to the song.

_Star crossed lovers  
They say we're not meant to be  
'Cause the stars in the sky, and the fashion that they are aligned.  
I say if the futures been drawn out there's no point in living.  
I won't give up my love so that fate can have its way.  
If the stars say that you couldn't love me,  
Are you telling me that you would listen?  
If the words make their way from your mouth,  
Don't ask my permission, all is forgiven._

The beat to next song was softer than the last one but he silently supposes that it was another song that fit them considering he silently supposes in a weird way they were star crossed lovers not like they really lovers in fact the closet things that they can really be classified was were friends at the most.

Another song that suited them whether if it was either by chance or if it was more on the lines of destiny, but he silently supposes it as more of chance than really anything else.

Considering he doesn't quite believe in destiny and has a strong sense of belief that he is charge of his on future.

_I know I can't survive  
Another night away from you, You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth, Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free, And I'll live again with love  
And no they can't take that away from me  
And they will see...  
__I'd surrender everything, To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you, I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through, A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go, I surrender_

The song was different from the first two, it was more soft melodic but it was still a song that somehow fit them.

Although he did notice Stella opens her violet blue eyes slightly meeting his dark blue ones and he silently wonders if she was thinking the same thing as he was.

On how much the songs suited them.

The forbiddeness of their relationship, how the two of them were enemies despite the fact that the two of them didn't want to fight each other.

Whether if it was because the two of them saw each other as friends or the fact they want to be something more than just friends and enemies

He feels himself leanning closer to her face and softly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft, chaste, but passionate.

He vaguely hears the next song echo through he head the head phones but for the most part his concentration was on the girl that he was kissing.

_You can try to resist  
__Try to hide from my kiss  
__But you know, but you know  
__That you can't fight the moonlight__Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
__Don't you know, don't you know that you  
__Can't fight the moonlight…no  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get your heart_

**The End**


End file.
